The Four Horseman of the Apocalypse: Team DRCS(Darkness)
by Matthew Cruz
Summary: In the World of Remnant, there are 4 Hunters that are considered capable of destroying the world if they wanted to, but what if somekind of Virus has appear suddenly on Remnant, what will they do and also one of them has given the chance to become a professor of Beacon? This is still W.I.P. Mature for Blood, and strong language.
1. Scourge Trailer

_**"A plague can be contained, but if one person is infected it could be fatal."**_

The screen shows on night a town in ruins but a lone figure ventures through the streets.

The screens moves closer shows a person, the person had a Black hat with silver lining, a black cloak covering on its back with a light blue Glyph symbol on the back also having a light blue three headed creature on the center of the symbol, a Brown jacket with multiple pockets, black shoes and gloves, but it's most defining clothing was a mask, the mask was white with a long nose like a beak with Holes as eyes and it's holes that was suppossed to be it's eyes was light blue orbs, it also held a Lantern on his left and from its body shape it looked like a male.

He walked through the streets, he looked around looking for something.

He then heard crying, he looked at left of the street that he was, he saw a boy.

The boy looked like a 9, he has black hair, blue eyes, and both of his blue shirt and black pants was torned.

"MOMMY! WHERE ARE YOU!" The boy cried out in desperation.

The Man shooked his head and walk towards to the boy, the boy stopped crying and noticed the cloaked man walking towards him, and looked at him at fear.

The man noticed this and kneeled down when he got near the boy and held out his right hand to the poor boy.

_**(BGM:Addiction by Silver End)**_

The boy with curiousity and little bit fear slowly held the man's hand.

The man held the Boy's hand and stood up, tilted his head slightly.

Suddenly the Building behind the Boy crumpled and dust filled the air.

"Scourge" acting fast grabbed the boy and bring behind him and Draw a sword with a tiny Blade and somekind of screw in the middle of hilt

The dust disappeared revealing a Ursa Major.

The Cloaked man touch the center of the hilt with his thump, making a Crystal like Gylph. On the center of the hilt.

The Ursa seeing its prey roared and charged at the two.

The gylph on the Hilt started spinning rapidly, the Ursa seeing that is near its prey it jumped at the pair, the boy cowardly hide behind the Cloaked Man.

The screens pan over to the back of the Ursa, just before the Grimm could attack, a sharp blade went through its skull, its body went limp, the blade was removed and made the Grimm fall to ground.

When the Ursa fell shows the man's sword has grown to a long sword.

He twirls the sword for a second.

***Rumble***

The cloaked man look at sides of the streets and saw Multiple Grimm coming towards, 6 Beowolfs, 5 Alpha Beowolf, 4 Ursa Minors, 2 Majors, 1 Nevermore, and a DeathStalker.

He turned to boy, he saw the boy was shivering a lot, he then grabbed the boy and thrown him to the air, he snapped his fingers.

A large Gylph appeared and a Creature went through and caught the boy.

The Creature was a Horse, it had white mane with a white coat, its eyes were whiten out, it looked at the Man.

"Scourge" nodded his head as the Horse nodded and ran away.

He turned his opponents, he sighed and raised his lanturn and made a Gylph appeared on a nob on the lanturn, he twisted a nob, making the lanturn spew out fog, making him and the area unseeable, but the only thing seeable was the Grimm and his Eyes, suddenly he seems to disappear with in the fog.

The Grimm stopped and looked around.

Suddenly a Beowolf was stabbed and dragged away, with a Howl when it was taken, then another, and another, it continued until every Beowolfs except the Alphas were killed.

The Nevermore was soaring above the fog looking around for the Man, suddenly a Gylph appeared below away from the Fog and something was propelled from it and moved at the Grimm at fast speeds, without anytime to react, something hit it, making it cry.

The Grimm from the bottom couldn't see what was going on due to the fog but they can see silhouettes.

The screen shows from the side that "Scourge" propelled himself to the side of the Nevermore and stabbed it, yet he was not holding his Lantern, he then touch the side of the Grimm bird and made a Gylph appear, and the spot where the sword was stabbed a Gylph appeared, he then jumped off and then the fog seem to disappear slowly to the side of the street.

The Gylphs on Grimm bird started to spin rapidly and seems to heating up the area that it was at, suddenly multiple Gylphs starting to appear around the body and starting spinning as well.

The Bird screeched as it started to fall as its wings was started to burning off.

The cloaked man lifted his mask a little bit for his mouth to be visable, he then put his other hand on his mouth to whistle.

_The screen changes to the White Horse and the boy._

It seem to have heard the Whistle and he grabbed the boy by its teeth and sat him down to a near house and Ran to his "Summoner".

When fog was about disappeared, the Grimm couldn't identified what was falling but when it the fog disappeared they could see it was their comrade falling. The Grimm tried to escape, many escaped but many also didn't.

As the cloaked man fell, the horse that he called, caught him as before he was going hit the floor.

He pat the side of the horse's neck, it neighed in response, he looked at the corpse at the Nevermore.

The Bird Grimm seems to have crushed 2 Minors and 3 Alphas, he looked at carnage and saw the Remaining Grimm growling and charged at him.

The Gylph on the sword seems to move clockwise rapidly shortening blade, he then hid the blade, he snaps his fingers, then a Gylph was summoned right next him and he then reach into it and pulled out a bow, the Bow seems looks like it was made out of crystal, he reached it again, he pulled out a crystal quiver with crystal arrows, he put the quiver on his back draw an arrow and charge his bow preparing to fire.

One of the Beowolf alphas went first and jump at him, he then shot the Beowolf on its head, piercing the head, making it fall flat.

He then draw another arrow and shot at the last Beowolf, hitting it onto the chest making howl, suddenly a small glyph appeared, then it started spinning rapidly and making several other small gylph appeared in quick succession.

Eventually the Grimm gets burned to a crisp.

He heard a rumbling sound, he turned just in time for an Ursa Minor to swipe its claws at him.

He swung his bow to clash with the Grimm, he then backflips off his White Stallion, while he was in the air, he adjust himself to aim a arrow on the back of the Minor, shooting the arrow on its back, he rolled and got on a crouching position as he saw the Grimm develope the gylphs and dying.

He got up, as he saw his White stallion clashes with the last Ursa minor.

He saw the remaining Grimm look at him.

He grabbed three arrows and slightly toss at the air and catching them short after, he did a 360 as he charge the bow with the other two arrows in his hand.

The cloaked man ran the Grimm as the Grimm did the same.

One of the majors swung his claw at him, he rolled to avoid and backflip, as he was side ways he shot the side the Major.

He landed on his feet and swung his bow again to parry a blow from a Major, he jumped backwards to dodge another strike, he swung his bow onto mask of the Grimm, stunning for a moment, charging his bow and shooting in a second, in the face of the Grimm, Roaring as it fell to the Gylphs.

He turned having little to no enough time to react, as the last Major slashed at him.

Yet he did blocked it with his arm, the bad part is the slash made the arrow that he was holding into the air.

Skidding back, the Cloaked man seems to have glared at the Grimm, he charged at the Grimm, swing his bow to the right, hitting the Grimm and swung it down nailing it into the Major's head, he then do a bicycle kick making the bow fly off, then performed a double backflip, catching the bow and charging with seemly nothing.

The screens pans to the air, The arrow that the Major made the man toss to the air was falling down.

Time seems to have slowed, as the cloaked Man charged his bow, he then let go as the Arrow fell in the right place.

Time resumes at the arrow flew at the head of the Major, Giving the Grimm the small Gylphs, roaring as it slumps to the ground dead.

Suddenly he got hit by a claw of the Death Stalker that was... doing something**(I kinda forgot about it.)**

_The screen changes to the White horse and the minor_.

The horse snorted as it turned and bucked the Ursa.

It then tackle the Ursa onto a house, snorting as it looked back his "Summoner"

The screen seemed to have slowed down as the cloaked man was knocked away, as his Hat and mask fell to the ground.

The screen shows the cloaked man has Snow White hair, he slowly stood up and look at the DeathStalker, he glared at the Grimm with his Gray-ish Blue Eyes.

He snapped his finger as a Gylph appeared the side of him, he put his bow and quiver on his back and pulling out an staff.

The staff has White handle with a Skull on its head, he twists the skull 5 times counter clockwise, for each twist the skull's empty eyes seems to have glowed black and white.

The snow haired man charged at the DeathStalker, the Grimm went for a sting, he saw this and moved to the right, making to the attack miss and get stuck in the ground, he swung at the tail two times.

The attack seems to have done nothing, suddenly the Skull twist clockwise twice.

The Scorpion Grimm tried to swat the maskless man with its claws, as it tries to get its tail out of the ground.

The man jumped above the claw and landed on it, and then proceeded hit the claw with his staff 3 times, the staff twists clockwise again with the same black and white glow.

The Death Stalker finally got its tail of the ground, but it slightly jerked and swing its claws to the air to launch the man to the air.

He twists his body and then he saw his horse running at him, smiling as he landed on his "summon".

He then points his staff at the Grimm, suddenly a black Gylph with an eerie white glow appeared infront of the staff.

Suddenly a beam of black and white shot at the Death Stalker, blasting it in half.

Smiling at his handy work, he then got off his horse and grabbed his mask and hat.

he heard crunching, he turned to end of the road and saw an Grimm eating another Grimm?!

He widen his eyes as he saw this.

The Grimm looked like an Ursa Major yet it looked wrong, the "Major" had blood marks, veins and its "flesh" peeling off, the Grimm was almost 3 times as big of an actual Major, the "Major" was feasting on a Beowolf.

He put on his wear and walk slowly and sheath his sword and brought it into its full length.

The Grimm stopped feasting as the Beowolf disappeared, it sniffs the air, it then turned around to face him.

The face of the Grimm was full of blood and cracks on the mask.

It roared and charged at the cloaked man.

The man acting fast swung his sword, slashing at face, it hit its target but the Grimm didn't stop his assault, ramming the Man and send him to the ground then leaping towards "Pestilence", trapping him under its body, as it tried to bite the Man.

The Man was keeping the jaws at bay by putting his sword sideways on its mouth, he saw his lantern to the left of him, he grabbed it and smack the face of the Ursa.

Then the Grimm was suddenly tackle to the side,.

Getting up and seeing who tackled the beast, he saw it was his horse, the horse quickly evaded a swipe from the "Major"'s claws.

The horse went back to his master.

Looking at the horse, nodding and pointed to the ground as signal saying "Stay here."

The horse complied and stayed.

The cloaked man put down his lantern and he then charged at the Grimm that recovered from the sudden tackle.

The Grimm started to run at him, when they got close, the man slide to the ground, sliding below the beast cutting its belly.

He then looked at the Grimm, surprisingly he saw the Grimm bleed from the wound, signaling as his chance.

He backflip and summoned a Glyph, he landed on to Gylph and then the Gylph bounces him to the Grimm, he angle himself, he flew above the Grimm's head, angling his sword, decapitating the head of the "Major" with blood spilling from the wound.

He skid on the ground to stop the momentum, he looked at the body of the Grimm gone limp but it wasn't disappearing, he went to the head, when he got close, he saw the head was trying to bite him.

He then raised his blade and plunge it into the head of the Beast.

The head stop squirming and gone limp.

Pullling his sword out, seeing blood on the blade, he grabbed a napkin and clean the blade, he looked at the body of the "Major." And surpised to see that the body hasn't disappear.

he looked down and saw the head didn't disappear also.

He summoned a Gylph, he reach into it and pulled out a jar, he then proceed to scoup some blood into the jar, he puts the jar away into the Gylph, he reach into it again and pulled out two yellow rubber gloves.

He puts them on, he then picked up the head, and proceed to move the corpse.

Tossing the head onto corpse, putting away the gloves into the Gylph, he reach in to one of his jacket to pull out an lighter.

He lit the lighter and proceed to light the corpse, He then lifted his mask to whistle to his horse.

The white stallion gallop to its master with his lantern in its mouth, the cloaked man grabbed his lantern, and patted the horse then climbing on it, he turned to see the kid was being held by an woman.

Waving at the woman and smile behind his mask, he proceed to gallop away with his horse as the woman waves.

The sky turned orange as the sun raises.

The screen turns black.

***BZZT***

"Death, we might have an problem."

**Line Break**

**Author's Note:**

**So how is this Chapter good or bad?, be warn this is my first story, so characters from the show might seem out of character, and i Feel like you guys know what is this character base of, anyway any theories on this character? Anyway review so i can see what you think of it, this is still an experiment, also i might change this M Rated to be safe but we will see, so seeya next time, Matthew out.**

**Edit:**

**Sorry to anyone who got notificated who thought it was an new Chapter, sorry just correcting some mistakes, i forgot to put in the last AN Special thanks GrimmjowTaichou for the team name and for the song check him out, he makes intresting stories, special thanks to him, also i'm working on the next chapter, i'm just getting author's block.**


	2. Calamity Trailer

**"Water and air are the calmest elements but if used properly they can become a Calamity."**

_The screen shows a puddle of water, then it gets step on._

The screen pans out to show a Water Horse? Anyway it also shows the rider.

The rider appears to be a Wolf faunus, he had slightly bulky build, he has grey hair with Yellow wolf-like eyes, he wore a grey fur coat that has a symbol of an wolf on the back, he also had grey shirt, pants, gloves and shoes.

He had a huge double bladed sword(Similar to Thanos' blade) on his back.

He rode the horse to a village.

He went inside of the village and went to the town square.

He got off his horse, he snapped his fingers then the horse seem to melt to its liquid.

He then grabbed his scroll from his pocket and called someone, he put the scroll near his ear.

"Sir, i'm here at the village but i don't see anyone that could have sent the distress signal." The rider said

***BZZT***

"I know sir." He replied to the unknown person.

***BZZT***

"Alright sir, i'll check out the village and see." He sighed.

***BZZT***

"Okay, bye sir, seeya, when i get back." He said, he then ending the call and returning his scroll in his pocket.

He looked around. "Alright, finding a person shouldn't be hard, right?"

He started to walk to one of the buildings, the building looked liked an bakery.

"Hello~?" He asked when he slowly opened the door into the store.

He sniffed the air. "This place smells like corpse decay and blood."

On cue he heard crunching, his ears twitch to locate what direction the crunching was.

He went inside, to find out what making the sound, when he finally did find it, he saw a little girl was feasting on a adult man!?

The girl was crouching down and eating the flesh of the adult man, the girl has torned up shirt and shorts and was grabbing fist fulls of flesh into her mouth.

The man widen his eyes as he saw an act of cannibalism.

He grabbed his blade from his back as he slowly walk towards to the little girl

"Hello?" The girl looked back at him as her eyes was colored red, and mouth was dripping flesh and blood.

She got up and jumped at him.

"Alright, I'm done with this shit!" He shouted as he swatted the little girl.

He walked towards the little girl and raised his sword. "Sorry." He then plunged his sword into the girl's head.

He looked at corpse of the man, as the corpse suddenly got up, he had the same red eyes, he was dripping blood from his wound.

"Ok i'm really~ done with this shit." He said as he swung his blade to cut off the head.

The body went limp, he looked at the head, the head was wobbling towards him, he raised his sword and split the head in half, "Alright, so go for the head."

He then went outside and sniffed the air, he smelled the same thing that was inside the baker. "How did i not notice that?"

His ears shifted as heard moaning, he looked at both sides of the road, they both had about 50 each.

He sighed, and started whistling.

**_(BGM:Eye of the Storm by Watt white)_**

The horde started to run towards the faunus

The rider swung at the first infected cutting him in half, swing again cutting a group down.

He rolled to dodge a tackle, he grabbed a head of an infected man with his left hand and then crushing the head into bits with his hand.**(PURE MUSCLE BABY!)**

Slicing another group in half, then jumped and crash to the ground, making a crator sending multiple groups of infected to the air, he then snapped his fingers.

Suddenly the blood on the ground seem to form and go to the air, all of the blood in the air seek to morph into multiple spikes, he thing swung his hand making the blood spikes fly into the head of the infected.

He shot his hand to side to catch an infected, he then threw the infect to the air, he closed his eyes to focus, the air around him to shift into a giant spear, he grabbed it and chucked at the infected, piercing the head.**(GOALLL!)**

He heard growling and looked the side of the street, he saw three Boarbatusk, they all had blood around their mouth, flesh peeling, and is almost thrice the times of an ordinary one, they seem to twitch violent.

"So your the ones that infected this town." The Water/Air Bender narrowed his eyes.

All three rolled up into a ball and rolled at him.**(Basically a Sonic spindash.)**

The wolf faunus ran to the infected Grimm jumped and landing a slam slice or whatever its called, downwards horizontally, he cutted through the tough hide of the "Boarbatusk" with his blade**(Again PURE MUSCLE!)** Looking at the other Grimm, he swung the flat part of the blade to send one of the Grimm to a house.

He then got rolled by the remaining Infected Grimm, it uncurled itself to try to bite the Air/Water Bender.

The Faunus then grabbed both jaws of the "Boarbatusk", he then got up and started to split the Grimm in half even with the tough hide it had with his hands**.(And of course PURE MUSCLE!)**

He teared the Grimm in half**(Like an boss!**), as blood splattered he looked at the house that he send the Grimm at, he saw the Grimm the rolled at him again.

He narrowed his eyes yet didn't move.

When the Grimm got close, it uncurled it self and did a dive at him.

The Rider jumped to the side to dodge the attack, swung his blade to the side to cut in half.

The lower half didn't move as its blood leaked out, but the upper half did, it did an spindash to run away.

"The fuck!? I cutted you in half! How the hell are you doing that!? Thats goddamn cheating!" He yelled at the Grimm as he runs to the Grimm.

The Grimm cutted a corner, the faunus kept shouting at it. "GET BACK HERE! YOU MISERABLE SACK OF GRIMM INFECTED SHIT!"

When he took the corner, he saw other infected people, the infected looked at him and without any moment to waste they ran to him.

The Faunus growled. "Okay, ENOUGH PLAYING AROUND!" He yelled as he spins his blade to the air, making the air seem to form on the blade.

He spins it faster for it to make strong winds to pull the infected towards him.

With a shout as he made a twister for every Infected to get sucked into it, he then closed his eyes as he focused.

The blood on the ground seem to morph into tendrils as it all sprung up and stabbed all the infected in to tornado in the head.

He released the twister as every infected fell to the ground, more dead than before.

He looked at the carnage, with a swing of his hand wind started to pick up every dead body in town.

The screen changes to show the Faunus has put all the bodies in the center of town.

He grabbed a match box from his coat.

He snapped his fingers as the air around him, seem to morph into a horse.

He grabbed a match then lighting and throwing it into the bodies.

He got on the Air Horse. "Alright let's get going before the bubbles starts to form from all this blood." The horse neighed in response, as they both ran or rode to out of town.

The screen turns black

***BZZT***

"Sir, something has happened to village, that is much worse than the Grimm."

**Author's note:**

**Heres the next trailer! Yay. Anyway it took so long was, i was having a bunch of author's block but i need to finish this trailer also sorry for how short it is, gonna probably do next trailer now, Seeya next time, Matthew out.**


	3. Ravenous Trailer

**"Hunger... is something that you sustain yet you feel hungry again... then feed again."**

The screen shows a two White Fang members are defending the door to a building.

The screen slowly pans to a man. with pale green sleeveless jacket, white shirt, black pants, black fingerless gloves, and matching boots with a circulur steel weapon on his back.

The members noticed man. "Sorry, sir, this is White Fang property." One of them said as the man still walks forward.

When he got close to the members. He brought his hands to the side of his body jestering, if they would listen. "Would you like to pray to your god?" He asked as the members were confused.

"What ar-." One the members tried to say as the man moved quickly to move past them. Slicing their necks. "So you can go to your god." He said while the members choke on their blood.

He slowly walks inside of the building, while holding a butterknife on his right hand. He saw multiple members pointing their guns at him. He raised his hands. "I come in peace." He said.

The members still pointed their guns at him. He removed his hood to revealing he had brown hair, with matching eyes and a pair of bunny ears. He has a black line going down under his left eye and above his eye were black lines going diagonally up.

They calmed down a little but still pointed their guns at him. He smirked as a Member said. "Sorry, brother, but we have reason to believe that you have killed two of our members."

_**(BGM:Endless despair Vocal:Blazblue Continuum shift)**_

"Really? But if you are gonna do that." He said as he hides his butterknife, then grabs the circular weapon from his back and then disarmed it to reveal, two curved sickle like weapons. "I'mma have to get ready for the **Harvest**." He said as his eyes slightly glowed pale green.

"Fire!" The person said as they fired their guns.

He dodges the bullets as he ran close to them, he jumped to stab at the neck of an member, the member choked a little bit, he then kicks the weapon to make a circle on the neck cutting the head off. He laughs as he stabs the eye of the head as the body fell bleeding, then throwing the head at one of the members as blood was leeking out.

The member screamed as he held his fallen comrade's head. The man stabbed the member, through the eye of the member's head that member held as blood leak from his eye.

He laugh malicously as he slices multiple Members to bits. He stabs a member through the head. He then rips the head then throwing it at one of the members, he laughs at the screams. He charged in with a slice to cut the member's leg off. Then cutting the arm of the member, then cutting the head, blood gushes as the body fell.

He connects his weapon again. He throws the weapon to the members.

Few tried to run, but inevitably, one was cut in half another, who tried to duck under the saw, got his head cut off. He then charges a member. He grappled with him

He got him into a choke hold. His scroll rang. He grabbed it as the member was being choked. He answers it as he says. "Ello?"

***BZZT***

"Yes, i'm just in a mission right now.'" He said non-chalantly as he chokes someone to death.

***BZZT***

"You want me to meet your team soon?" He asked the person on his scroll.

***BZZT***

"Alright i'll try to get there soon." He said as a member yells.

***BZZT***

"The yell? Eh just some random dude yelling anyway gotta finish the mission." He said as the guy that he was holding was almost dead.

***BZZT***

"Alright bye, love you, seeya soon." He said as he ended the call, then snapping the guy's neck.

He kicks someone in the air. He then grabs a grapling hook from his jacket to shoot at the member's foot. He was propeled at the member, he angled himself to cut his legs, arms and head off. He landed gracefully as the limbless body fell to the ground, bleeding.

He dodge a slash feom a member, he retaliated by cutting his hand. The member scream as his hand was gone. He then cuts the arm off. Then the head of the member, the blood spills as the body fall.

He looks around the carnage. He smirks as he walks into the other room. He looked around to see a computer. He grabs a usb, then plugging it in. Then typing something on the keyboard then putting something in the usb, he removes it. "Alright got the info. Gotta get out of here." He muttered as he walks back to the entrance.

When he got back, he saw reinforcements. He smirks as the **Harvest** begins. "Alright, boys and girls." He began as the members looked at him. "Its time for the **Harvest** to begin, heheehuhuhuHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughs as the member charged at him.

He side step to dodge a slash. He slashed at the guy's head as blood pour out from the open wound. He dodges a stab by jumping on the blade buring into the ground. He stabbed the member in the eye for even trying as blood gushes out of the move. He parries a slash. Then moves his weapon in s circle to disarm the member. The member ran as his weapon was thrown away. He smirks as he recombines the weapon. Then throwing it at him. The weapon cuts his top and bottom in half, the member fell as his organs fell out of his body. The weapon bounce off the wall to slice a member's head off, the blood poured out of the body. As he catches his weapon again. "Come on! Is that all you got!" He smirked.

He dismantle the weapon again to make it return to its sickle like shape. He cuts the head of a member that tried to attack him, he swung his hands to summon pale green energy at a member. The member was flung away. He ran to the member. When the member hit the wall. He stabs him on the chest. As the member screams for dear life. He cuts the head of the member. The body fell limp.

He then kicks a guy in the chest, sending him to the ground. He then starts to stomps the person more. More, and more on his head."SCREAM!" He yelled as the member screamed loud, he then stomped on more time to crush on his head, killing him. "What a wonderful singing voice." He said sadisticly.

He then got hit by behind. He stumbles a bit before he regain his senses. He looked at a member that had markings indecating that he is the leader, he also held two saw like weapons. "Your gonna pay for my brothers and sisters." He said coldy.

But the man was pissed, beyond pissed. That this person was able to hit him. "Alright. Now i'm pissed." He said coldly as eyes glowly slightly pale green.

He ran to him, the leader tried to slash at him, he dodges, then kicks him on the chest. Then flipping to slash at him, he uppercuts him to the ceiling, he throws his weapons to pierce his arms in place. He cried out in pain.

He slouch as pale green aura sorrunds him. With a shout a large Pale Green snake materalizes from his back. Then charging at the leader. It drag him above as his arms was cut off. He grabs his weapons. Then jumping on the roof. He looks as the snake drags him on the roof, it stood up full height. Its height was bigger than the entire building. It looked at the man.

He slowly made a line on his neck. As the snake throws him to the air as it opened its jaw. The leader saw the snake. He screamed as it's jaw was close to him. He went in the snake as its jaw clamp shut. It disappears in a flash.

The man jumps on to the ground infront of the building. He snaps his fingers, Green energy seem to morph into a horse. He got on it. Then riding away. Laughing away.

The screen turns black.

***BZZT***

"Sir. I got the information."

**Author's note:**

**Sorry if the chapter wasn't that long, i had a lot of issues to deal with, the virus has hit my village, Also sorry if it took long to make, i change it to rated M to be safe Anyway Matthew Cruz out.**

**Edit: I almost forgot thanks GrimmjowTaichou for the base idea for the character for this trailer**

**Edit:Fixing and adding stuff. **


	4. Death Trailer

**"Death, Demise, Suicide... It has many names yet its the same, Its natural, only Death brings Demise, Demise brings Suicide, Suicide brings Death, they are the different words but all the same, one will bring these things, The Reaper."**

A Man was walking to a field. He has long black hair, black eyes and was wearing black cloak, with matching, T-shirt, Pants, Boots, and Gloves. Also a black cape, he had a Large sword that looked like a large kitchen knife on his back, it was more big than his body, he also had two small sickle on a chain on both of his hips, he had a crow on his shoulder.

He stopped as he looked around.

"Well. Look, it here, its thee Death." A man said with a weird accent.

"Death" turned to see a large old man, with white hair, he is wearing a large coat with the christianity symbol on the back, white t-shirt, long white pants, brown shoes with a cross necklace, He had two sword like weapons strapped to his hips.

"Bennedict Sanchez." "Death" sneered as the old man smiled maliciously. "Well, ain't think you took my invitation, You bloody Demon." The named Benedict Sanchez taunted as the Crow cawed.

The younger man chuckled. "Well, it would be rude on not to come, you sociopathic priest." He turned to the crow. "Fly." The crow nodded as it flies away.

"Soo Your letting him go, to start the trails of death? You bloody heathen!" The black cloaked man chuckled at his shout. "Maybe, maybe not, i am Death, The Leader Of The 4 Horseman of The Apocalypse." He said non-chanlantly

The old man chuckled as he takes out his two swords, the handle was red withe a hand safety on the handle but it looked different, the blade didn't look like a blade just a large pole. "Well, Leader or not, i'm still gonna kill you, You Bloody Hellspawn!"

"Death" smirked as he took out his blade. "Come on, You Unholy Priest!" He yelled.

_**(BGM:Black Aggression:Blazblue Chronophantasma)**_

They ran to each other with large grins on their face.

Bennedict goes for a stab, The Black haired Man blocked it with his blade, then going for a punch, The priest turns to pieces paper. "Oh fucking hell." He cursed as the priest appeared from a flock of paper. He grinned as he goes for a stab again.

"Death" Dodges and punches him on the face, he recoiled, counter with headbutt. The young man followed his lead and went for a headbutt. The two locked heads, smirking at each other.

"Come on!" Bennedict yelled as he punches the Leader in the gut, "Death" grins. He grabs the arm and throwing him over his shoulder.

He landed with thud. "Errrh." He groaned. The old man rolled to the right to dodge a overhead slash by "Death"'s blade. The blade was injected at the ground, The young man pulled his blade from the ground, leaving a ravine like mark on the ground. The old man got up. Grinning. "Nice try, Death."

The cloaked man grinned. "Yeah, i try, but let's end this."

Bennedict held his swords tightly. "Aye, let's finish this farce." They charged at each other, but suddenly a rumble started. "Huh?"

They turned and saw a horde of Grimm.

Bennedict sighed. "It was gettin' to the best part."

"Death" nodded. "Mmhmm, but let's end this." He points his blade at the Grimm.

Bennedict smirked. "Aye, i'mma take my anger on these Helleans."

"Death" turned to him. "Is that even a real word?"

He shrugged. "I'unno, but i need to take out my anger on these Crittens."

The cloaked man rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

They both got ready as the Grimm charged at them.

"Death" swung his sword on a Beowolf, he grabs one and crushes it.

Bennedict rushes in, as the Grimm get close, he spins like a bayblade and slices through any Grimm that passes by.

"Death" grabs a Ursa Minor by its jaws and throws it to the other Grimm. He slams his blade into another Grimm.

A Major swungs its claws at his back. It landed its mark.

He turned to the Grimm with a blank look. He then plunged his sword into its face.

After awhile, the two finished the Grimm horde.

They looked around for more Grimm.

The two looked to the side and saw another Grimm, it was different than the others... It was on a horse... The body seemed to be glued on to the dark horse.

It roared. Bennedict was about to charge in, but, "Death" put his hand infront of Bennedict stopping him. "Hold it, this one is mine."

The Priest looked at him. "You sure?"

He nodded. "Yeah, i am, this Grimm has the nickname The Black Horseman, and I'm here to take that title, since I Am The Black Horseman and I'm The Leader Of The Horsemen Of The Apocalypse! And this Grimm was dared to given the title of The Black Horseman!"

He points his blade at the Grimm. "Disgusting." He spat out.

"Aye, it's yours then." He back off.

Darkness forms next to "Death" forming into a Black Horse.

"Death" got on it. He puts his blade on his back as he brings out his sickles on his hips, the sickles seemed to have been chained together.

"Ride." The horse did and ran to the Grimm. The Grimm did the same.

"The Black Horseman" stretch out its arms to try to grab the man.

He slices onto the arm, keeping it. The beast roared in pain.

"Death" grabbed the arm and pulled it over. Making the Grimm tumble over. "Death" stood up on his horse. And jumped. He throws its sickles onto it, making it hiss in pain, he pulls onto it. He landed and pulled the chain, making the Grimm's top body seemed to be peeled apart from the horse. The Grimm roared in pain as its body was being pulled apart, one last pull, the top half was up on the air.

The sickles were pulled from the body as the top body was in the air. "Death" grabbed his sword and pushed a button on it.

The blade seemed to shift to the top and slanted making a scythe like shape, then darkness seemed to burst out of the blade making it have an appearance of an Dual Scythe.(Kinda like when Ranga uses his Blood Scythe)

He jumps up and slices it in half. He saw down and saw the horse part was alive. He rushed down onto the horse's head and swung his scythe down onto its head, killing it, it made one last neigh as it died.

The Grimm disappears into ashes. "Death" sighs in relief as he returns his Scythe into its normal form and place it on his back.

Bennedict walked to him. "Wow, anyway, so for the reason, I asked you here, you probably know, that most of the people in Remnant doesn't even know about the undead threat, yeah, the governments knows, but they haven't given the news yet." He explained.

"Death" nodded. "Yeah, what about it?"

"I know, you checked on multiple White Fang bases, so I know you have found something?" He asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, Carnine found some files that some rouge White Fang members went and tried to create this virus to destroy Humans, but it backfired and destroyed multiple White Fang bases." He explained.

The priest nodded. "Thanks, but do you know anyone that can be responsible?" He asked.

The Man hummed in thought. "Eh, i have a one but its very unlikely."

Bennedict nodded. "Very well, i'll need to get goin'."

He nodded. "Yeah, sure, bye You Sociopathic Priest." He taunted

The priest laughed. "Farewell, you Bloody Heathen." He started to turn into papers. The papers fly away through the wind, leaving the Man and the horse.

The Man turns to his horse. He got on it. "Okay, let's get back to base. Hyah!" He commanded the horse. It neighed and galloped off.

***BZZT***

"Everyone, meet at the base."

**Welp, finally I finished this, sorry for the short chapter, and AinzNamikazeD, I haven't abandoned any stories, i'm just having tons of Author's block, anyway the other stories help me write, that's why i wrote A New Chance, and Snakes comes to Royal Woods, plus why ask me to update when I just updated the story, anyway I wrote the others to have other stories to focus on instead of this one, also props to anyone that can guess, who Bennedict is based on, anyway I'm out of here. **


End file.
